wolfguy_wolfencrestfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurota twins
The Kurota twins are 15 years old and the younger twin attend to the same class as Akira Inugami. Appearance The Kurota brothers are identical twins and don´t have any diffrences in the look. They both have black hair with some sort of bowl cut. Flashy are the bunny like teeth they have right at the front and the large round ears that are on the same heigh as their forhead giving them a similar appearance to a mouse. They have a rather small stature and a round nose. After the younger twin died the other one changed his hair style and combed them neatly back like some sort of mobster. History When the Kurota twins first entered middle school they were horrible harassed by their classmates cause they had found out that the twins hadn´t grown pubic hair and had inborn phomosis means they were unable to masturbate. But the brothers took action against they targeted the boy who acted like the boss of class and the girl who jeered them most, cutting of their noses and serving their genitals. After Inugami transfered to their class the younger brother Kuroda threw a knife at him while the boy wrote his name on the blackboard. It should hector him but as the boy reminded unimpressed and on top of it sat down on their leaders seat Kuroda warned him and stated he would get him. Inugami went on with provocing the boy and called him a bed wetter. So Kuroda actually attacked him with a knife but was unable to land a hit. In the end he strumbled and impaled himself with his own knife and was brought to hospital. The lifethreatening injuries of his brother made the older twin Kuro furious and he planned to take revange on Inugami. When they were beating the boy up on the roof top he targeted him with a knife as well but was knocked down by Chiba who stated that Kuro would only end up like his brother. The following days after that Kuro gathered some of his friends and beat Inugami up several times trying to harasse him by stripping his cloth while filming it. Even if Inugami allowed them to beat him up they weren´t able to lay hand on his clothings cause he wouldn´t let himself get embarassed like this. Kuro got that furious that he even started to call the gang members together using the name of his leader even if said never ordered such a thing. Chiba was the one blowing up Kuros cover so the gangs pulled back while the student council thought it was only to the thanks of them calling the media. Later Kuro was punished by Haguro Dou and lost his pinky for this. At home he got angry cause Ryouko Konuma had laughed about his misery he got that angry that he hitted his knife down on her picture over and over again what caused that he noticed that he isn´t inept. Fascinated about this fact he wanted to go to the hospital telling his brother who laid in coma ever since he injured himself. But arriving there he only saw how the doctors tried to get him back without avail. Seeing his brother dying Kuro blamed Inugami and wanted to take revange on him and the other students of Hakodoku. He recived guns from Haguro Dou thinking that the man understood him little did he know that it was exactly this guy who killed his brother by turning off the lifesaving machines the younger twin was attached to. Having the guns and other armors Kuro went to school during a media interview he killed several students and injured them. But when he faced Inugami alone he was unable to kill him as no bullets affected this boy. Kuro died by a granade as Inugami prevented him from throwing it away so it exploded in the boys hand. Category:Characters